We're So Alike, You and I
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Just some random plottage with an OC of mine from a Glee roleplay


**This is loosely based of a situation in a Glee roleplay I am involved in at the moment. Me and my friends were throwing around plot ideas and wrote this in a couple hours haha.**

Alexis had had the same terrible headache all day, even the Aleve she took earlier wasn't helping. At least it wasn't bad enough to the point where she couldn't drive. Grabbing her backpack, she walked out to the car, grabbing Duffy's soccerball and tossing it into the back seat. Duffy was at the vet for a routine check-up, so Alex had decided she'd go pay Artie a visit.

She loved that boy, she couldn't deny it. Alex couldn't be sure if it was platonic, or not but every moment she spent with him made her happy. Even on the most off days, Artie Abrams could make her smile.

When she pulled up in front of his apartment, a huge smile spread across her face, the pain throbbing at the base of her neck momentarily forgotten. Artie was probably the most handi-capable paraplegic she knew, and over the years, she'd met quite a few. Alex got out of the car and walked up to his door, knocking quietly before stepping inside, dropping her bag on the couch.

"Artie? Lovely, where you at?" She hadn't noticed his car out front, maybe he'd just forgotten to lock the door. Alex was about to call his call, when came out of his room, his computer's wireless keyboard in his lap. "I thought I heard an elf sneaking around out here." Alex rolled her eyes and smiled, giving him a quick hug before sitting down on the couch.

"Well i was bored and lonely without Duffy, so I figured I'd come over and bug the crap out of you." Artie smiled and nodded, setting the keyboard down in the recliner across the room before wheeling into the kitchen, pulling the fridge open. "You want anything, hun?" Alex shook her head and smiled, crossing her legs as she watched him take out the thinks to make a sandiwch. "No, Artie, it's fine. I've got this headache right now, so I don't really feel like eating."

Artie looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her. "Headache? Alex, you're not-" "No, Artie. The doc said that my meds are perfect right now. An episode is next to impossible." He frowned, wheeling out of the kitchen so he could see her completely. "That's what my doctor said about wlaking, but my physical therapist still says I'm imporving."

Alex smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Yeah but Artie, your problem is an injurt mine's a. . .chemical imbalance, it's totally different." Artie moved over to sit by her and grinned. "Remember when we thought we were so alike because of our. . .handicaps? What happened to how you thought of that?" Alexis shrugged, staring down at her hands. "I dunno, Artie. I really don't.

Alex started to get up, and then froze, her vision blurred. She sat down immediately, feeling around for Artie's hand, grabbing and squeezing it when she found it. "No. . ." Artie's voice came through to her, confused.

"Alex what's wrong?" She just shook her head, trying to keep herself calm. "A-auras. . ." Artie was quiet for a moment before realizing what she meant, starting to pull away. "Oh! Crap, I'll call an ambulance an-" "No!" Alex clung to his hand, shaking slightly. "J-just hold me. . .hold my hand until it's over." He was quiet for a moment before squeezing her hand, speaking softly. "Okay."

Alex's sigh came back to her then, but she still was scared. She didn't want to feel the same feelings as last time. What if she didn't wake up this time? Artie reached over and ran a now un-gloved hand over her hair. "Are you scared?" She nodded silently, moving so she was laying on the couch. Artie moved his wheelchair so he was sitting right next to her, his eyes full of concern and even a little fear.

"You sure you don't need anything? Anyone?" Alex shook her head, squeezing his hand again as her vision blurred in and out of focus again. "No, I just need you." She smiled reassuringly at him before turning her eyes back to the ceiling. Alex wondered briefly how scary she'd look to him, probably like something out of a horror movie, her eyes rolled back into her head, thrashing around like a goldfish out of its bowl. . .Would he even want to stay?

Alex blacked out then, which definitely wasn't normal.

**~X~X~X~**

When Alex woke up, she groaned, finding herself in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV. Ew, needles. But the biggest thing she noticed was that Artie was no where to be seen. Hadn't he promised to stay by her side? That she remembered distinctly. He of all people should know how scary it was to be laying alone in a hospital bed, not knowing what was to become of yourself. So why was he gone?

A nurse walked in then, smiling brightly. "Well hello there, sleeping beauty! We were starting to worry about you." Alex wanted to ask who the 'we' was, but just didn't feel up to it, instead just nodding her head. The nurse checked her clipboard before addressing her again. "Your dosage of Lorazepam has been adjusted and Dr. Jameson will be in shortly. I'll let your parents know you're awake." No mention of a brother in a wheechair? Boyfriend? Where was Artie, why wasn't he there? She just wanted to hold his hand, hear that everything was going to be okay.

Dr. Jameson walked in then, a very serious look on his face. "So you were driving even though you had a headache? Do you know how irresponsible that was?" He knew she'd been driving? So Artie must be around, he was the only one that knew. Alex nodded slightly, looking like a four year old who'd been caught stealing cookies from the cookie hjar. The doctor checked the IV drip before leaving the room, Alex's parents rushing in soon after. Before they could speak of even give her hugs, she asked her most pressing quesiton. "Where's Artie?" I need him." He mom and dad shared a quick glance before leacing the room. Confused, Alexis glanced around the room helplessly. What was going on? Did something happen to. . . She didn't even want to think about it. If her best friend was hurt because she was too far gone to help him, she'd never forgive herself. What if he'd crashed his car in his rush to get to the hospital? It would be her fault. Alex was about to burst into tears, just thinking about all the gruesome possibilities, when a flash of grey caught her eye, and suddenly, Duffy was up on the bed, cuddling up to her side, licking her face. She laughed, her concern ebbed for the moment.

Then, from the door, Alex heard a familiar voice, speaking with mock mortification. "Oh my god, I am so, so sorry! She's not usually like this, I don't know what's gotten into her." Alex smiled brightly, looking over the dog at Artie. "You're here!" He nodded and wheeled over to the bed, taking her hand in his. "Yeah, sorry Iw asn't here when you woke up, but the nurses didn't really want Duffy back here, and your parents were too nervous to watch her so I took her." Alexis grinned, running the fingers of her free hand through her hair. "I'm glad you took her, she loves you."

Artie smiled at her, petting Duffy, though his eyes were locked with hers. "I love her too." Alex blushed slightly, and they were both quiet for a moment before Artie spoke again, his voice shakey. "You really had me scared, Alex. . .I'd never seen anything like it. . .I was scared i was going to lose you."

Alexis shook her head, lifting his hand and pressing her lips to his wrist. She smiled, running her fingers over the spot. "Don't talk like that. . .I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Artie smiled slightly and nodded. "So. . .they said that since you had the seizure so soon after getting to my place, you probably were feeling the headache before you even left the house. . .so why'd you come to me?" Alex thought about it for a moment.

Sure, she could have gone to anyone. Adam probably could have handled it, Austin too, so why go to Artie, who lived the farthest from her? It was most likely because she trusted him more than antone else. Alex couldn't think of anyone else she'd feel comfortable being so vulnerable around. "Because you're my best friend." Artie smiled, looking away for a second. "Sounds like a good enough reason to me." Alex frinned before turning her eyes down to their hands, their fingers interlaced so naturally. Why couldn't they be like this all the time, not just in bad situations?

Just then, the doctor walked back in, scowling at Duffy before addressing Alex. "Well, you brain function has returned to normal, and the new doseage seems to be working, so your parents are checking you out, and then you may go home." Alex nodded, looking up at him. "Anything else you need to tell me?" Dr. Jameson glanced at Artie and then nodded. "Yes. Try not to put this boy through that again. He was an absolute wreck when he arrived." Artie blushed, squeezing her hand slightly. Alex found it extremely sweet that he had been so worried, though he had no real claim to her.

No, that wasn't true. Artie had almost every claim on her a guy could. They were best friends, nearly inseparable, and he had her heart. She wasn't sure if they'd ever become more than friends, but she knew nothing could ever come between them.

When the doctor left, Artie smiled, shrugging sheepishly. "Like I said. . .I thought I was going to lose you." Alex smiled and nodded, reaching out, running ehr fingers though his hair. "I love you, Artie. . .you're my best friend." He nodded, leaning into her open palm. "Yeah, i know." Artie was quiet for a moment before taking her hands, holding them on the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna take you out for dinner, okay? You deserve it." Alex nodded and smiled. "Definitely. As soon as I'm out of this disgusting gown, we'll go." Artie laughed. "You make it work, I swear."

**~X~X~X~**

After a bit of convincing, her parents let Alex leave with Artie. She opened the back door and let Duffy into the backseat, making sure she laid down before getting into the front with Artie. Alex smiled over at him, glancing then at the break and gas levers. "So how does it feel, being able to drive now?" Artie smiled as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the space, driving through the parking lot towards the street. "I love it. The independence is great."

When they reached the McDonalds down the street, Alex let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't taking her anywhere fancy. After the events of the day, she really just wanted some normalcy. As they got out of the car, well, Alex really, because she had to go get Artie's wheelchair out of the back, she thought of something. If she ever agreed to be with him. . .it wouldn't be fair, really. Alex could cope easily with him being in a wheelchair, but could he handle her? Artie was a very sensitive and charismatic person, but could he handle the constant worry? Never knowing if she'd made it home okay, and just tripping until he did. Being scared for her all the time. And for the first time ever, she thought about a distant future, if Artie stayed involved.

What if she got pregnant? She wouldn't be able to take her normal meds and she WOULD have more seizures. And the baby. What if she. . .or he inherited epilepsy from her? More worry. More grief if things when wrong, like she felt they surely would.

Alex pushed the wheelchair to his door, letting Duffy out as she passed the rear door. Artie got out and lowered himself carefully into the chair, slipipng his wallet out of his pocket and setting it in his lap before wheeling towards the golden arches. Duffy stayed alongside him, not even needing her leash. Alex walked behind her, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders as they went inside.

Artie looked back at her and smiled before moving out from under her hands, wheeling up to the counter. Alex watched him for a moment before wlaking over to an open table, moving one of the chairs out of the way before sitting down. She watched Artie order and pay, that was normal, but what wasn't was the extreme irritation she felt when she noted the pity in the cashier's eyes. Alex would even go so far as to say she felt angry. Who were THEY to pity him? They'd probably be spending the rest of their lives flipping burgers, but despite Artie's disability, she knew he had a quality, a wanting for greatness, and that he would achieve it. Who needed legs when you had such an interesting and beautiful mind like Artie's?

Alex had known him for years, and she could see him eventually becoming some sort of motivational speaker. She would write his speeches. They'd work together, be together. She decided then, thinking about the positive side of a future of 'them', that she WOULD try to be with him. They'd get through the hardships, the worry. They could make it.

Artie came over to the table then, carrying their food, two drinks, and his wallet. He tossed a french fry to Duffy before setting the tray on the table, a smile on his face. "Alright! Let's eat!" Alex took a fry, staring down at the table for a moment before speaking. "Artie, have you ever though about. . .us?" He was quiet, unwrapping his burger, tossing a piece to Duffy. "Well. . .of course I have. . ." Alexis bit her lip, another question budding. In the same way she had, or was she just crazy? Artie smiled. He was a shy boy, but when it came to Alex, he had no problem expressing his feelnigs. "I think about it all the time." Alex blushed. He obviously didn't understand.

"I mean about us being-" "Together? Or am I way off base?" Alexis smiled slightly and nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She never thought she'd have to say it out loud to him, but here she was. "You probably never noticed but. . .Artie, I've always li-, loved you." He laughed quietly, taking her hands on top of the table. "I noticed, at my graduation. I should ahve said something, I know, but you know me. . .I'm shy and I use. . .I couldn't find the right song, to tell you how I felt."

Could this be true? Did he really have feelings for her? Was it possible? Alex smiled, opening her box of chicken, putting some ketchup on the lid. "Since that first incident with Duffy. . .I wanted to spend every waking moment with you, because you were the one person I could truly relate to, on a personal level." Artie shook his head and smiled. "I'm sure that's not true. I'm just the cutest." Alexis laughed slightly, running her thumbs across the back of Artie's hands. Maybe this could work.


End file.
